


Sam & Jack - "Excuse me?"

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Sam and Jack WOS challenges [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, Hurt, infirmary, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - "Excuse me?"




End file.
